


Into the Fire

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A one shot based on the prompt "He was not afraid to die with her, by fire or any other way-only to live without her.Cannon compliant. Missing and re-imagined moments from the Devil's Mark.





	Into the Fire

"Ye must come! Now!" Murtagh's abrupt arrival, on a lathering, breathless horse, can only mean one thing: Claire is in danger! His next words confirm it. "They have taken her and Gellis to be tried as witches."

"Oh Christ! I warned her to stay away from...Where? When?"

"Yesterday. I rode all night. They are being tried at Craigsmere." Jamie is running towards the stables before the words were out of his Godfather's lips. "I will stay with ye uncle. That way Column canna."

"I dinna care what Column says or does. Dougal either. I must get to Claire. That is all that is all that matters!" He says as he pulls his horse out of the paddock.

"They mean to see them burned." Murtagh warns.

"Then I will burn with her." He climbs up on his horse and is off. He pushes the poor beast as hard as he can. A trip that would normally take a day and night, only takes a day. He jumps of his horse and his heart stops. He hears her cry out. And the sound of the angry mob. He doesn't stop to catch his breath or formulate a plan. He just pushes his way into the church. This sanctuary that had been transformed into a place of chaos and terror.

She is being...oh Bride..they are lashing her, marking her fair skin! He sees red. He dinna ken such anger was possible. He pushes through the men and women between her and him. It seems to take a lifetime. But finally..

He lays his hand on her and she collapses trembling against him. To have her back in his arms brought peace to him too. Some. He still needs to deal with those who dared to scorch his wife and to get them both safely away.

They advance. He pulls his sword and dirk. Claire leans sobbing in fear and relief against him. 

"Let her go! She is a witch!" Echoes around as they advance.

"I took an oath before God to protect this woman. If you think your authority is greater then that of the Almight, weel, I must inform ye, I am not of that opinion myself." They continue to advance. "First one forward will be the first man down." He means it. He will kill to protect her. And, if they mean to burn her, he will burn right along with her. For to live without her is un-imaginable.

Gellis saves them both by declaring herself a witch and the mother of his child, she gives them time to escape. He rides swiftly away with Claire holding tight to him.

"They meant to burn me. Ned tried. But, they really meant to see me dead." She says in a monotone as he gently treats her wounds. He could get on to her about not listening and going to Gellis' but, it isn't the right time.

"Aye, they did. I would have been in the pyre with ye. Gellis saved us both."

"What? Why you aren't.."

"I am yer husband. Wherever tho goest, I go."

"But, that doesn't mean death."

"I canna, and dinna wish to to live without ye Claire. I dinna fear many things, but do fear that." He continues to treat her as she ponders his words.


End file.
